


L is for Lap Dance

by the_bisexual_queen



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_queen/pseuds/the_bisexual_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Volturi reminisces on his life with the Volturi and he ends up going to a mortal strip club. He meets a dancer, who can possibly break through to him and convince him to start a new life. Rated M for scenario. Alec/OC/Kelly Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not owe Twilight nor associated with any of its affiliates. I only owe myself and my imagination.

**Hi everyone, it's clovesknife from ff.net. I made an account here on AOO. I removed this story from ff.net and decided to post it here. I may update this story in the mere future but for now it'll remain as it is. I do not owe Twilight nor associated with any of its affiliates.**

* * *

 

The crisp wind blew throughout the streets of Volterra. The moon was full and it was just another night however the vampires of the castle of Volterra didn't sleep. Alec Volturi, however, could not rest and he was trying to understand why.

He was staring outside of his window, watching the wind blow through the trees as well as the waves pushing back and forth on the beach. A while ago, he, his sister Jane and his leaders, Aro, Caius, Marcus and a whole army of Aro's followers were sent to kill an immortal child created in Forks. However, it turns out that the child was not immortal and returned to Volterra, without much despair. Until he was a vampire, Alec and Jane had a hard life. They were born in England to a woman and a soldier and it was as time whereas witches were hunted. Jane and Alec displayed witch-like powers during their lifetime and as a result, they were both condemned to the stake. Had it not have been for Aro, who rescued them, God knows what their fate would have been.

Throughout his vampiric state, he had witness unspeakable things and had committed a few himself. He killed an entire fleet during a Romanian battle and feasted on the blood of the humans that remained. He did not feel guilty about it since he was born to be a monster, however, he wondered if there was more to life than cruelty, battle and killing.

Alec walked over to his mirror and saw that his hair was slightly longer. His black suit matched with the shadows and he turned away. Suddenly, without judgement, he walked out of his room and down the hallways of the castle until he reached the garage. He saw a black jaguar, and took the keys from the wall and unlocked it. He stepped inside the car and closed it. The garage door opened and he drove out of the garage and onto the alleyway that led to the city. He wondered if Jane and Aro noticed but right now he didn't care. He kept driving until he had reached the outskirts of city. Up ahead he saw a large neon sign that read: Hell's Cat. It looked like an interesting club and decided to check it out. He parked the car in an empty alleyway then walked across the street. In the doorway stood a buff-looking man. This man's blood reeked, however Alec made an effort to go inside, however the man pushed him.

"Whoa, whoa,"said the man, "I need to see some ID,"

"I.D.?" asked Alec confused.

"Well," said the man, "I can't let anybody inside the club without seeing some ID."

"Why would you need my ID for?" glared Alec. He only wanted to go in, but this man was pushing his patience.

The man scowled at him, "Too make sure you're of age. As bouncer, it's my job to make sure that little boys don't sneak in to watch the strippers."

Alec looked at the man for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry," said Alec, "It's my first time coming to a strip club and I didn't know what I was expecting." He pulled his wallet out and handed the bouncer his ID.

"First time, huh?" asked the bouncer smiling.

Alec said nothing. After inspecting Alec's ID, the bouncer grabbed the cord that prevented entrance and lifted it.

"Have fun," said the bouncer as he handed Alec's ID back to him. Alec proceeded inside the club.

He was standing in the dark club. He could feel the deep bass of the music pulsing through the air. Alec never dreamed of walking through a mortal gentleman's club. Actually, he never thought he would willingly lower himself to enjoy such immoral delicacies. However, tonight he needed to distract himself. He looked around and saw women who were only in lingerie, as some danced inside cages, over stereos and rubbing their bodies in some poles.

Not knowing what to do, nor to expect, Alec walked over to the bar. He sat down and next to him were two males who seemed to be drunk beyond their senses. They were being loud and hollering at the women who were dancing ahead. In disgust, Alec turned his head back to the bar and right ahead of him, he saw a curvy looking ass that was nicely toned. He blushed as to what he saw however, he couldn't take his eyes of the ass. Suddenly, the person whose ass belonged to, got up and turned around, holding two bottles in her hands.

The woman, looked like a beautiful mix of African-American with some Hispanic features. She had beautiful tanned skin, her long brown hair fell down her back and it looked so soft he wanted to touch it. He could tell even from where he was standing that her eyes were a deep, warm brown and her lips were full. Her upper lip actually seemed a little too full compared to her lower lip, which made her mouth seem incredibly kissable.

When he dragged his eyes away from her face, he immediately noticed that her body was just as lovely and captivating. Her shirt shaped her upper body perfectly, revealing the shape of her breasts, which seemed just the right size. They were slightly large but at the same time, it would seem perfect to grab them. She wore a skirt that barely covered her crotch. Her hips swayed from side to side which had him completely mesmerized. Her blood also smelled sweet like Downy fabric softener. He was doing everything from jumping over the counter and drinking her blood.

The woman looked at Alec and she smiled. She approached him and as soon as she spoke, he broke out of his gaze.

"What could I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Oh…well…," stammered Alec, trying to think of what to say, "I don't drink,"

The woman raised her eyebrow and set the bottles down, "Okay," She opened up a bottle and poured it in a shot glass.

"So," she said, "how are you enjoying your night so far?"

Alec managed to get a small smile, "Not too bad," He could not help but notice her ample cleavage held in her shirt. Since she was not in lingerie but rather in a slutty schoolgirl uniform, he wondered but that somehow held the mystery of what he didn't see yet. "Yea," she smiled,

"So, if you're not drinking then did you get a dance?"

"A what?" he asked frowning.

"A lap dance," she replied.

Alec chuckled to himself. He could never lower himself to the likes of mortals nor their entertainment

"No," he said firmly. He was still amused until he noticed that the woman looked him a little funny. Alec did not like it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" said the woman as she poured another drink and slid it down to a drunk.

"Like I'm crazy or something"

The woman chuckled, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you are looking at me strange," he said. He wondered if she too is drunk.

"I'm not drunk for your information," said the woman, making Alec blush slightly "for one, I find it a weird that somebody would waltz into a strip club and not buy a drink or a dance, but no I don't think you're insane."

"Oh ok," said Alec. He did not buy it however, he did not want to push her.

"If anything," she leaned slightly, allowing Alec to give a view of her cleavage."I'm insane. I mean all I ever do is work and I should be tipsy right now but tonight I'm sober."

"Why would you want to be tipsy during work, I mean, isn't that against your protocol?" asked Alec.

"Not at all," responded the woman. "Are you sure you don't want a drink? Best on the house"

"Yea," said Alec. The woman looked down and wiped the counter. Alec could not help but admire her beauty.

"I'm Kelly by the way," said the woman. "What's yours?"

"Alec," he said and took out his hand. Kelly shook it.

"So, who did you come with?"

Alec looked at her, "I came by myself."

"Why's that?" she asked. Alec didn't know what to tell her, but he decided to be indirectly blatant. "I needed to get some space from my family and rethink some stuff."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

Alec didn't feel comfortable telling her the truth about his history so he said, "Don't worry about it."

"Ok," she said. Alec looked around and felt foolish. She did have a point. What was the use of coming into a club and not enjoy yourself. He wondered if someone as beautiful and smart as the woman talking to him would be working at a place that objectifies women but he decided not to ask. Before he could stop himself, he turned around.

"I guess, I'll buy a dance," said Alec.

Kelly looked at him indifferently, "Ok, I'll get Aly," she said before turning.

"But from you," stated Alec. He had a look that was pleading and it shook Kelly to her core. She looked at him, "O-oh, ok. Rosalie!"

Seconds later, a redhead woman came next to Kelly. She wore a leather corset with her breasts practically hanging out and looked at Kelly.

"Take care of the bar for me for a second, I'm going to go give this guy a dance," she said.

"Okay," replied Rosalie. Kelly came out of the bar and grabbed Alec's hand and lead him to the closed section by the stage. Alec was amazed at the sight on the stage. A woman was sliding down a pole before she dropped to the floor in a perfect split. Her performance was praised by drunk men who carelessly tossed bills at her. The VIP room next to the stage, was guarded by a buff bouncer. His crossed arms highlighted his muscular biceps. He stood four inches above Alec's frame. "Here are the rules, girl can touch you. You don't touch the girl" The bouncer pushed his large finger in Alec's chest. "You will be a gentleman at all times or you'll becastrated. Got it?" Alec understood the need to keep the women safe yet he had to control himself to keep from ripping the bouncer's head off and causing hell,

"Yes," he hissed at the bouncer and handed the guard some folded bills. The bouncer scrolled through the bills, then nodded. The door slid open.

" _Grazi_ Johnny," replied Kelly as she and Alec walked in. She led him to a dim lit room with a leather sofa, a stripper pole in the middle of the room and side table with what appeared to be champagne and two glasses on it. Alec took a seat on the sofa at the far end of the wall as Kelly shuffled through the iPod on the stereo. She came across 'Promise' by Ciara. She turned to Alec and asked,

"Are you comfortable there?"

Alec nodded. Without further ado, she pressed play and began to dance. She closed her yes as she swayed her hips seductively to the music. As if she woke up from a deep spell she snapped her eyes open and locked with Alec's gaze. Kelly straddles Alec's lap. She then settles her legs on the outside of his lap. Eyes locked onto one another. Blood red and brown. She hovered her chest over his face. He could hear her heart beat increase as well as see her breasts rise up and down.

Never had a woman made him feel alive and he had to close his eyes to keep himself from….wrecking her. Kelly placed her hands on either side of his head. Her arms essentially securing him in place. She continued to move her hips hypnotically in rhythm, left and right and perfectly. She then slowly had to settle back on his lap, turning her back to him. She felt his ice cold chin touch her shoulder briefly and she shivered, nearly losing her grip. Alec could not resist any longer and continued to watch this beautiful woman's movements. It was not until Kelly got up from his lap and removed her shirt that really made Alec fight for self control.

Never stopping her movements, she bent down in front of him again and slowly removed her skirt. She turned back to him and lowered herself onto his lap. Gently, Kelly pushed his legs apart, sliding down his thighs. Her knee brushed his groin lightly and she knew he was stiff. She smiled to herself accomplishing this task. She then turned back and grabbed his hands as she roamed them around her body, feeling her smooth skin. She then released his hands and unclasped her bra.

She let her bra fall to her feet and turned to him. Alec was appalled. Never had he felt more captive in his life than this woman before him. _A human of all people!_ His ability to cut off sense made him a fearless, powerful machine. But this time, he is at the mercy of this woman, who commanded his attention. The VIP room was Kelly's arena and whatever she wants, she gets.

She straddled him then settled her weight on his lap. She could feel his stiffness underneath as she rubbed against him. Their eyes met again, and Alec's chest heaved at the feel of her body against his and smelling her scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She pressed her bare breasts against his. Alec felt as if he lost touch with the world. The world had disappeared and nothing else exists but this woman and the music.

_You can be my teacher_

_I'll do homework_

_You can give me extra credit baby_

_I'll do more work What you wanna do, do, do?_

_Now it's me and you, you, you_

_The mood is_

Gently, she begins to comb his hair with her smooth fingers. She pulled his head back as she pressed herself closer to him. Alec's eyes were closing and he struggled to keep them awake. She rose to her knees, and once again grabbed his hands to let them roam around her body and breasts. She then released his hands and as she grinded on him, he could see the skin around her nipple pucker as it became erect, but he didn't move, hoping she wouldn't either. She then bend backwards while her body weight was still on him and Alec was impressed her flexibility. The song was finally over and for a minute no one spoke until Kelly broke the silence.

"Did you enjoy the show….?"

Alec was completely speechless. A nod was all he could produce.

Kelly smiled sweetly, "You know I enjoyed dancing for you….somehow under your gaze is where I feel I should be" she then glanced down at his 'V' ring and brought her hand to his tracing her finger over his.

"What's her name?" asked Kelly.

"Who?" Alec asked.

"Your girl's name?"

"I don't have a wife," replied Alec.

"Oh. Well you look like you need to talk….and it's not like you'll ever see me again, who am I gonna tell?"

"Anyone?" asked Alec

"Yea and who would believe that somebody like you opened up to a stripper"

"How did you know about my title?" He said staring at the ring.

"Why do you think you're even here" she said lifting his chin to meet her gaze "enough of that whole thing… stop changing the subject"

"I don't want to tell you my life…you wouldn't be able to understand," he said looking away from her.

"Fine," said Kelly, looking disappointed, "I won't talk about your life….. Let's talk about your stressful work"

"Why do you want to know so much about me" he asked.

"You seem like a very interesting person," said Kelly "I just want to get to know you a little better, I mean is that a bad thing? To want to have meaningful conversations with a man"

"Like about what?" Alec almost snorted.

"Art, literature… things like that."

"You like those things" asked Alec.

"I find them interesting"

"I see"

"You look like the guy who could teach me a lot of things… I like to learn" she said in the most genuine of voices.

"Really?" Alec looked at her and decided for a moment that it he could get a few things off of his chest without revealing too much about himself.

"Well," began Alec, "For a start, I've been through so much in my life."

Kelly looked at him intently.

"I've seen things out of the ordinary,"

"Like what?" asked Kelly.

"I can't tell you," said Alec, "I'm sorry. If I do say it, I'll be putting you and myself in danger."

"Okay,"

"But," he continued, "I've done horrible things and throughout my years of inflicting suffering on other people. I want to get out of that life."

"Oh," said Kelly. She got off his lap and walked across the room and got a robe and placed it on her. She took a seat next to Alec and offered him champagne. He refused it. Out of her pocket she took a cigarette and lit it.

"Are you in a gang or something?" she asked.

Alec scoffed, "Kind of, but they're more like family than a gang."

"Well," she began, "What would they say if you wanted to leave them. Would they kill you?"

"I don't think so," said Alec. He thought of what would Jane say, as well as Aro, Caius and Marcus if he told them he wanted to leave the Volturi. He didn't want to know really.

"Maybe you should consider a new beginning," said Kelly.

"But where will I go?" asked Alec.

"Do you have any friends you can stay with?"

Alec shook his head,"Anyone whose heard of me, would shun me the instant I'd show up to their door."

"Well, you could stay with me, if you'd like" she offered, "I have a house back in Washington state in America near Seattle. You could make a new life there."

Alec chuckled. He thought of the Cullens who resided in Forks and although they seemed genuine to help out anyone they come in contact with, he doubted they'd welcome him if they saw him. "No thank you," said Alec, "That's nice of you, but no thank you."

"And also, I know you're not human." Alec panicked for a second, however, he remained calm.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Don't think I'm that stupid," chuckled Kelly, "When I saw you, your skin looked hard and your eyes were red. At first I thought I might have been hallucinating but after I've touched you, I knew you couldn't be a human."

"How do you know about vampires? Who told you?" asked Alec, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I've read stories," said Kelly blatantly, "I've heard stories about them through Quilette legends when I was living in Washington. From there, I've known about their existence."

"So, you've heard about the Cullens?"

"The who?" asked Kelly.

"They're a vampire family who lives in Washington," he said, "In Forks."

"No, I haven't." she said, "Are they dangerous,"

"When they need to be," said Alec, "I've heard they're vegetarians."

Kelly chuckled as she took a drag from her cigarette and blew out the smoke. The cigarette was practically done so she put it out on the ashtray.

"But tell me," said Kelly, "Who is your family?"

"Well my family is like the law of the vampire world. We enforce the laws and vampires all around the world are subjected to obey. If they don't we kill them." He said. Kelly listened intently and did not take her eyes off Alec. "I've killed innocent—humans and vampires as well. I'm a monster. A killing machine. A predator. If I could take back the lives of those I've killed, I would but it's too late."

"You're not a monster, Alec," said Kelly. She took of her robe and settled on his lap, "I mean, the fact that you're showing remorse is something that most people who've done things that you've done, _human_. If you must stay with your family, then you must. But if you want to leave them badly, why not ask your master if you could leave."

Alec looked away and thought of Kelly's words. She was right. Aro could probably find a replacement guard to take over however, he also thought of Jane. Would she be ready for it? He looked into Kelly's eyes and decided what he was to do.

"You're probably right," he said, "Aro could find a replacement."

Kelly managed a small smile. "I just want you to be happy, that's all," she whispered.

Alec looked at her, "Could we leave tomorrow?"

She looked surprised, "You're taking up on my offer."

Alec nodded. "I'm going to ask Aro if I could leave but there are no promises. But since you also know about our existence, I have to turn you."

"Right now?" asked Kelly half-scared, half-excited.

"It's their law," said Alec, "any human who knows about our existence have to either become a vampire or get killed."

"Alright," she said.

"Bite me,"

And he did.


End file.
